El Rey Del Laboratorio
by Nevalainen
Summary: Booth, el aburrimiento puede llevarte a ideas muy locas pero, ¿competir contra Zack y Hodgins no es mucho? un pincelazo de BxB


_**Bien, esto esta bien raro xD se me ocurrió mientras veía la serie, tiene un poco de BxB pero nada intenso igualmente espero que lo disfruten! **_

_**El Rey Del Laboratorio**_

Era viernes por la noche y como venia siendo costumbre Ángela y Cam estaban sentadas en las escaleras que daban a la plataforma conversando de trivialidades, lo más seguro es que fueran cosas de mujeres mientras esperaban a que Hodgins y Zack terminaran sus carreras con escarabajos.

Huesos le había dicho que esperara con los demás mientras que terminaba de rellenar ciertos papeles de identificación y Booth aburrido de esperar en silencio a que terminara de reconocer a una vieja momia decidió hacerle caso e ir con los chicos.

Las cosas de chicas no le interesaban por lo que se sentó al lado de Hodgins a ver como sus bichos recorrían un círculo.

Soy el rey del laboratorio! - la exclamación por parte de Zack le llamo la atención.

El rey del laboratorio?

Hemos estado compitiendo por quien es el rey del laboratorio, ya sabes, quien trae pistas más acertadas y en menos tiempo, quien sabe más cosas, quien se demora menos tiempo en pensar, etc, etc...

Ponemos a prueba nuestro intelecto para ver quien es el mejor, claro que yo llevo el record- Hodgins golpeo el hombro de Zack y ante tal declaración una siniestra idea se cruzo por mi mente, sin duda alguna había encontrado la forma perfecta de quitarme el aburrimiento y de paso ganar cierto estatus en el laboratorio a costa del par.

Quien más concursa?

Quien? - dijo sorprendido Hodgins- pues solo nosotros, Cam y Ángela lo encuentran infantil por lo que no quisieron entrar.

Y Huesos?

Competir con ella no da chiste, nos ganaría incluso con los ojos cerrados.

La última vez que hicimos un juego de esta categoría con ella nos dejo sin palabras en tres minutos

Eso quiere decir que quien deje sin palabras a Huesos es definitivamente el rey del laboratorio no?

Si lo vez desde cierto punto de vista, si... quien deje a la Dr. Brennan sin palabras seria en definitiva el rey del laboratorio

Bien en ese caso, entro al juego!

Que!?

Ya escucharon, soy capaz de dejar a Temperance Brennan muda

Viejo, eso es imposible! aunque le preguntes una fecha de cumpleaños! yo ya lo intente dos veces

Bueno, entran o no?

Bien... visto desde un punto lógico y racional no tengo ni la menor idea de como podría lograr eso agente Booth

Entonces quedemos en esto, si logro dejar en silencio a Hueso seré oficialmente el rey del laboratorio y ustedes mis fieles sirvientes

viejo sin ánimos de ofender pero no creo que tengas el conocimiento base para dejar a la Dr. Brennan en silencio - definitivamente estaba seguro de esto, era pan comido y sin lugar a dudas lo iba a disfrutar, sobretodo la parte de dejar callados al par de cerebritos que creían estar adelante de mi por su gran coeficiente intelectual.

Pues entonces entran al juego o no?

Zack no dudo ni un segundo, claro como es el más inteligente desde su perspectiva si que la tenia difícil pero Hodgins era un poco más astuto y se pensó la cosa un par de minutos.

De acuerdo, pero no tiene que ser un silencio de cinco segundos, tiene que ser largo! algo así como... 30 segundos o más!

Muy bien... entonces vamos, tienen que testificar su derrota

camine seguro por los pasillos del laboratorio y les indique a los chicos que se quedaran lo suficientemente lejos como para escuchar y ver todo lo que yo tenia planeado mientras me colocaba nuevamente aun lado de la mesa de examinacion donde Huesos todavía estaba enfrascada.

Todavía no he terminado Booth...

OH si, ya me di cuenta... nada más quería hacerte unas preguntas - a lo lejos pude ver como Zack y Hodgins median el tiempo entre cada respuesta y lo anotaban en una hoja.

OK... que pasa?

Sabias que Hodgins y Zack están compitiendo para ser el rey del laboratorio?

si, de vez en cuando me buscan para ver quien sabe más pero ahora se han enfrascado en una lucha entre ellos dos- se demoro en responderme nada más unos segundos, sin quitar la vista de esqueleto.

Sabes cual es el premio?

m... la verdad no tengo idea, pero por el tipo de competencia lo más lógico a pensar es demostrar quien es el mas inteligente, ese seria el premio.- dudo en responder pero no lo suficiente, iba en buen camino.

y sabes que no compiten contra ti porque tu eres la mas inteligente de este laboratorio?

... pues la verdad ya lo había pero... a que viene todo esto Booth? - conté mentalmente diez segundos entre cada respuesta, lo más seguro es que estuviera llegando a una conclusión y ahora tenia centrada toda su atención en mi, podía pasar a la segunda fase de mi plan.

sabes que estoy concursando para ser el rey del laboratorio?

... eso no me lo esperaba de ti, creo que no tienes oportunidad contra los chicos- 15 segundos exactos y una sonrisa amplia se asomo en mi rostro mientras me levante para estar frente a frente: había comenzado el verdadero juego.

OH, entonces, no te molesta que les demuestre a los chicos que soy el rey del laboratorio con un pequeño experimento?

... muy bien.. has tu mejor intento Seeley Booth- pude sentir el grito ahogado de Zack mientras confirmaba mi sospecha, había estado cerca de los 28 segundos antes de responder y una sonrisa traviesa se formo en los labios.

muy bien Temperance Brennan hare mi mejor intento - asegurándome de estar en el ángulo correcto coloque ambas manos sobre la mesa de acero inoxidable teniéndola a ella entremedio y sus ojos desafiantes quedaron paralizados cuando corrí el rostro hacia el lado derecho para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja apasionadamente, desde donde estaban los chicos no se veía nada más que un pequeño acercamiento- cual es la capital de Canada?

...- silencio, un gran silencio y un rubor encantador cubrió su rostro mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en los míos, me distancie lo suficiente mientras me relamía los labios y le volvía a preguntar con voz ronca, los chicos a la distancia miraban el cronometro entre sorprendidos y angustiados mientras los segundos seguían pasando.

y bien Temperance... no vas a responderme?

...- un grito de derrota se escucho a lo lejos y Huesos por fin salio del parálisis que mi atrevimiento le había causado.- Booth que...?

Zack se interpuso entre nosotros con el reloj en mano, habían sido 2 minutos de silencio, sin duda un record que seria imposible superar, por si parte Hodgins siguió gritando llamando la atención de las chicas que conversaban tranquilamente a unos metros de nosotros.

Que ha pasado? porque el griterío? - Ángela paseaba la mirada por el rostro de todos y no pude evitar soltar una risita mientras Huesos se escapaba a su oficina para tomar sus cosas e irnos a casa.

Jugaba con los chicos y ahora resulta que _Soy el rey del laboratorio_


End file.
